The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name, ‘St. Nick’. The new cultivar originated from a cross between a proprietary, unreleased rhizomatous Begonia seedling, as the seed parent, and an unnamed Begonia rex-cultorum seedling, as the pollen parent. This selection is uniquely characterized by:                1. Leaves with a starry red center surrounded by emerald green with white polka dots,        2. a dense, bushy habit,        3. medium pink flowers in summer and fall, and        4. excellent vigor.        
Compared to the seed parent, a proprietary, unreleased rhizomatous Begonia seedling, the new cultivar has a different leaf shape and has a strongly spiral sinus and displays a spattered color pattern rather than defined, straight colors.
Compared to the pollen parent, an unnamed Begonia rex-cultorum seedling the new cultivar has a different leaf shape and displays a spattered color pattern rather than a solid red color.
Compared to Begonia ‘Painter's Palette’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,017, the new cultivar has a different pattern and a spiral sinus and is a smaller plant overall.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (leaf cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.